


Post Rescue

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Starscream and Predaking have taken refuge in the Autobot base after realizing Shockwave was harvesting their young for war and manipulating them to further the dying Decepticon cause.Drabble in which Ratchet has no time for fun.





	Post Rescue

Starscream may have been hissing but everything else indicated he was not unhappy in the least. His wings swooped low and wide in submission, optics hazy and unfocused. He'd had his newest clutch of eggs less than a week and his former clutch wasn't even ready to hatch.

The Autobots kept him well kept and fed and that was partially to blame for his eagerness to challenge Predaking's advances. The dragon was pacing in his beast-form in the huge sub-level room they shared. His throat burned bright orange in a threat display. Not to threaten his mate, but to impress him.

Starscream shivered and found the heat emanating from the other VERY attractive. He needed someone to warm his brood with him, and someone to protect the innocent babes. He splayed himself over on his front, the movement catching the predacon's eye.

When his slim, prim wings hiked up the beast began to march toward him, spike coming free of its housing. Starscream turned suddenly, hissing again and slashing at the other's snout with his always-sharpened claws. Predaking stood back and shook his helm, transforming into his root mode to snarl down at his mate.

"I've told you you're too big in that form!" Starscream snapped. "Don't test me again!"

"Ohho I'll test you alright." Predaking dropped you his knees and shoved Starscream onto his back. The seeker yelped and reached out to ensure his eggs hadn't been struck.

"You're so reckless! And clumsy and--! MNNNYYESSSS!" A heavy glossa thrust into his valve, pressing upward on his nodes and then pushing back in to taste him. "Mmnn keep that up and-mm... I'll see if I can forgive you _t_ _his time,_ " he hummed.

With expert guidance by Predaking's glossa he was quickly brought to orgasm, not holding back his cries of pleasure in their lowly room beneath the Autobot base.

"Yes! Yes my king! Ah-f-frag me, please! Please i need it," the jet babbled deliriously. Predaking quickly moved back and unleashed his spike, pulling Starscream's legs up and pointing his heels to the sky, thrusting himself deep into that welcoming heat.

The door flew open behind them and light flooded in, accompanied by a furiously flustered autobot medic.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE INTERFACING UNTIL THIS BATCH OF EGGS IS GROWN! GET!" Ratchet shouted to no avail as Predaking roared and pounded into his mate. Staring and only more angry Ratchet took up a fire extinguisher, spraying the mech's back. "GET OFF OF HIM NOW!"

Now annoyed and distracted Predaking pulled out and stood back, coming out of his lustful haze. He began to argue back with him, Starscream crowing from the ground about his needs being unmet and Ratchet just rubbing his temples.

"Primus help me with these two, they're like turbofoxes in heat! Predaking get out! Starscream, you just worry about your eggs!" The medic had no fear of Predaking's temper as the other cursed him and still followed his directions and left the room.

Ratchet knew best and they all knew it, the mated pair was just too horny and embarrassed to admit it right now.


End file.
